1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glove devices and more particularly pertains to a new safety glove for allowing a user, such as a police officer or a road worker, to direct traffic more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the new traffic control glove described herein. The present inventive device includes a hand cover having an interior hand space, a front or palm panel and a back or dorsal panel the panel being fastened to one another on three sides to form the interior hand space and open on one side to form a wrist opening into the interior hand space. The exterior surfaces of the palm and rear panels are brightly and reflectively or retro-reflectively colored; the palm panel being red and the rear panel being green. A pocket, with a closure, in one of the panels is provided to carry a self-contained warming device for keeping the user's hand warm. The palm panel may bear a brightly colored octagonal stop sign including the word “STOP”. The fingers portions of the panels might have a reflective or retro-reflective arrow shape pointing to the finger ends, to increase the visibility of the fingers as they point in a direction.
In these respects, the safety glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user, such as a police officer or a road worker, to direct traffic more easily.